


Lovin' You

by ishiplouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Karaoke, M/M, Omega Louis, Rimming, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishiplouis/pseuds/ishiplouis
Summary: “Oh good morning grumpy, how did you sleep?” Niall jumped to sit on the kitchen counter and sipped his tea with a smile. How could he be all smiles this early in the morning was beyond Louis’ understanding.“Fine, you?”“Perfect mate, can’t wait for tonight, you’re still coming?” Niall was now watching him expectantly as if Louis not coming to their weekly karaoke night was even an option. Louis had only missed it once so far and it was because of his heat.“Of course, can’t wait to team up against you, Ni!”“You know it’s not a competition, right?” Niall sighed while putting his now empty mug in the sink.“Says the one who always loses.” Louis smirked.OR Louis has a thing for karaoke and maybe Harry likes to sing duets with him.





	Lovin' You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I had so much fun writing this fic I hope you all will like it! Please do listen to the songs mentioned, they really add up to the story! Also if you're fan of 60's/70's songs let me know what are your faves in the comments! I have to thank quite a few people now, thank you to [enigma_scars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigma_scars), [Mary](http://toujoursetpourjamais.tumblr.com/), [Kat](http://duchessknowseverything.tumblr.com), [Amy](http://yourpricelessadvice.tumblr.com/) and [M](http://enigmaticficlarrie.tumblr.com) to have help me with this work!

 

 

_ Lovin' you is easy 'cause you're beautiful _

_ Makin' love with you is all I wanna do _

_ Lovin' you is more than just a dream come true _

_ And everything that I do is out of lovin' you _

 

[Lovin’ you, Minnie Riperton](https://open.spotify.com/track/4twhYPDyCP6ICeW3TtQVxP)

  
  
  


“Lou wake up!” 

 

The annoying sound of his alarm and the vibration from his phone startled Louis out of his deep sleep. 

 

“Lou, wake up and stop your alarm!” The banging at his door intensified forcing Louis to blindly feel around for his phone. When he finally found the traitor he made sure to turn it off completely. Whoever invented this awful marimba song sound should be damned. 

 

“Lou, wake up you’ve got class!” 

 

“Shut up Niall, I know!” Not his best comeback, but Louis blamed it on the early morning.

 

Louis was studying towards a Bachelors in Graphic Design at the University of East London ; that’s where he met Niall three years ago. They clicked right away, both having very outgoing personalities and being Omegas. They decided very quickly that renting a flat together would be in their best interest seeing as they were two Omegas, who knew no one, in a city as big as London. 

 

The loud noise of a kettle whistling and Niall shouting “Lou, I’m leaving in 20 minutes!” finally made Louis jump out of bed and put some clothes on. He hated mornings. Mornings should be cancelled. Who would ever willingly leave their warm and comfy bed for the cold world outside? 

 

“I’m here, no need to shout Ni.” He said while entering their little kitchen. He went straight for the kettle and poured some water in the empty mug Niall left out for him. 

 

“Oh good morning to you too grumpy, how did you sleep?” Niall jumped to sit on the kitchen counter and sipped his tea with a smile. How could he be all smiles this early in the morning was beyond Louis’ understanding. 

 

“Fine, you?”

 

“Perfect mate, can’t wait for tonight, you’re still coming?” Niall was now watching him expectantly as if Louis not coming to their weekly karaoke night was even an option. Louis had only missed it once so far and it was because of his heat. 

 

“Of course, can’t wait to team up against you, Ni!” 

 

“You know it’s not a competition, right?” Niall sighed while putting his now empty mug in the sink. 

 

“Says the one who always loses.” Louis smirked. Since they started this weekly karaoke night, he would always sing duos with Harry, Niall’s best friend. They would always win the audience over with their natural chemistry and earn a lot of applause. Hence why it became a competition for Louis. Niall would sing duos with Liam, a friend of Harry, and try to get as much love from the audience, but in Louis’  _ honest _ opinion, they would never be as good as him and Harry. 

 

“Anyway, I leave in 10 with or without you.” Niall was already retreating into the bathroom, leaving Louis alone in the kitchen checking his phone. 

 

Thankfully today he woke up to no message from Logan. He sighed loudly and checked his social media apps to see if the stalking had stopped there too. Logan was his ex. They met three months ago when Niall and him were at the pub on a Friday night. Louis and Niall tended to go out at night in pairs because the Alphas could be very pressing and aggressive. Let’s just say that Logan was one of them. He chatted up Louis all evening and succeeded in getting  his phone number. Louis went into this relationship with little enthusiasm and decided three weeks ago to break up. He just couldn’t stay with someone when there was no spark between them. 

Of course, Logan did not take very well to being left by Louis and kept messaging him everyday. Either asking if they could talk, if Louis would reconsider his decision, how Louis was doing, or did  he have a new boyfriend, because surely Louis would not have broken up with him if it was not for another boy. At first, Louis was responding to the Alpha, but as it seemed to only make the matter worse, he stopped responding. Seeing as his ex had been stalking him on any social media networks he was on since then, Louis could easily conclude that it might not have been the best solution either.

 

“He stalked you again?” Niall was checking his phone above his shoulder and wait? When did Niall come  back in the kitchen? 

 

“No, this morning I got nothing, surprising right?” Louis turned off his phone and left to go to the bathroom, he needed to take a shower, do his hair and choose the perfect outfit in less than 10 minutes. Easy. 

 

***

  
  


“Ni!!” A deep voice coming from behind Louis and Niall made them turn around.

 

“Morning!” Harry said with a toothy smile. The Alpha had apparently ran to meet up with them as he was slightly panting and holding 3 cups from Costa. “How are you? Ready for class?” 

 

“We’re wonderful Harry, it’s 8 in the morning, the birds are singing, my hair looks wonderful as always, but you know what’s missing?” Louis was in a good mood, and thankfully Harry was playing along.

 

“I don’t know Lou, please do enlighten me, I wish I could solve your problem.”

 

“This,” Louis responded while taking a cup form the holder Harry was holding. He took a sip and smiled, “Harry you are my savior, the day can begin now, shall we?”

 

Niall and Harry cackled but followed Louis into the building C where their classes took place. Niall and Louis would go together to Applied Arts and Harry to Science. 

 

They had such a routine but Louis loved it, it made him feel comfortable. He knew that Harry and sometimes Liam would meet them around 1pm for a quick lunch. Louis would buy Harry’s lunch from time to time to thank him for offering them their morning teas, and in the evening, as it was a Thursday, they would meet up at their local pub to sing out all their frustrations. 

 

***

 

The theme of the karaoke night was 60’s - 70’s songs and Louis couldn’t have been happier. As soon as he entered the pub and saw the theme written in shiny letters on the board he jumped in excitement.

 

“Oh my god Harry, we’re going to kill it tonight!” 

 

“When are we not though?” Harry answered smugly, high fiving Louis. They were both known for their eclectic taste in music but they actually loved old disco songs, so tonight would definitely be their night. 

 

“I’m choosing our booth, you go get the beers!” Louis winked to the group before walking towards an empty booth where the four of them could sit. Tonight, as always, Harry and Louis would perform together, maybe even one or two songs on their own seeing as the theme inspired them. Niall was there too and Liam was supposed to meet them directly at the pub. Speaking of, Louis felt two arms encircling him into a hug.

 

“Louis! I’m so happy you’re finally here!” Liam tightened his hug, leaving no choice but for Louis to put both his arms around the Beta.

 

“Hey, Li! How is it going?” Liam finally released him and Louis saw the dopey smile and the glassy eyes Liam was already bearing. 

 

“I'm amazing, I'm so ready for tonight! I had a look at the songs and we’re going to smash it with Ni!” He said while carding a hand in his hair, “Speaking of, where are the boys?” 

 

“They’re at the bar getting the drinks, stay here Leemo, I’m gonna have a look at the songs.” 

 

He already had some songs in mind that they could easily sing in duo but he needed more ideas and also to see what songs he could perform on his own. When he reached the side of the little stage the pub installed when it was karaoke night, Louis immediately reached for the list of songs the pub had offered that night. 

He was happy to say he knew almost all of the songs and made a quick choice for him and Harry. Hopefully the Alpha would go along without objection.

 

Once he returned to the booth, the boys were all seated with a fresh beer in front of them. 

 

“Oi!! You didn’t even wait for me!” Louis sat next to Harry who had saved him a seat and a beer. 

 

“Here you go Lou,” Harry said while pushing the beer in front of him, “So, did you find us songs?” 

 

“I found us gems to sing, babe, we’re going to shine so bright tonight!” Louis winked and took a sip of his beer.

 

“Hey! Not so fast Lou, Lima told me the songs he chose for us, you better be ready for it!” Niall and Liam high-fived earning an eye roll from Louis. This was their usual banter before defeat. Tonight, just like the other nights, Harry and Louis would be the audience’s favourite. Louis was confident in his charm, on stage Harry and him would play pretend, Louis loved it. They always found songs that told a story; generally love stories. And they would use the fact that they’re Alpha and Omega to their advantage. They would dance and tease each other to the point that sometimes Louis would feel himself getting aroused. The fact that Harry was beautiful didn’t help. 

 

The evening went on until the first performers were called on stage. Nobody attracted Louis’ attention enough though; they were good but not excellent. For Louis, karaoke was  not just about being able to sing in tune; it was also about the performance, how they would move on stage and take possession of the song. 

 

When it was finally their turn to be called, Louis flashed Harry a smile and a wink before hurrying on stage. They had discussed the songs Louis chose for them and Harry had said he was happy to follow Louis’ lead. 

 

When the first notes of [“Heaven Must be Missing an Angel” by Tavares](https://open.spotify.com/track/7xJHtECUDzwl7m54YJWEFi) began, Louis started dancing. God he loved this song. This was the perfect starter for them. 

 

They sang the first verse together and their voices harmonized perfectly together as usual.

 

_ Heaven must be missin' an angel _

_ Missin' one angel, child _

_ 'Cause you're here with me right now _

_ Your love is heavenly, baby _

_ Heavenly to me, baby _

 

Louis took over the next verses playing around with Harry who pretended to kiss his cheek.

 

_ Your kiss, filled with tenderness _

_ I want all I can get _

_ Of your sexiness _

_ Showers, your love comes in showers _

_ And every hour on the hour _

_ You let me feel your loving power _

 

_ There's a rainbow over my shoulder _

_ When you came, my cup runneth over _

_ You gave me your heavenly love _

_ And if one night you hear crying from above _

 

At this point, the crowd was clapping their hands and whistling everytime Louis or Harry were interacting with each other. Louis was well known for using his round bum to his advantage and shook it every time he could against Harry. He was such a tease, he loved it. They sang the chorus together and continued dancing around each other. 

 

_ It's 'cause heaven must be missin' an angel _

_ Missin' one angel, child _

_ 'Cause you're here with me right now _

_ Your love is heavenly, baby _

_ Heavenly to me, baby _

_ Ooh, heaven (heaven) _

_ Ooh, heaven (heaven) _

_ Ooh, heaven (heaven) _

_ Heaven (heaven) _

 

They finished the song not long after that, earning a lot of applause and whistles as usual. 

 

“You were perfect, Lou.” Harry hugged him from the side and kissed his hair. The Alpha’s scent, a mix of wood and mint, was so rich tonight that it almost made Louis close his eyes and inhale deeply into Harry’s neck. Thankfully he controlled himself and gave a sincere smile to Harry.

 

“You were perfect too, love.” 

 

***

 

The night went on; Niall and Louis sang [“Stand by Me” by Ben E. King](https://open.spotify.com/track/3SdTKo2uVsxFblQjpScoHy) and the crowd seemed to really enjoy their performance but Louis felt safe, their chemistry on stage was nothing compared to his and Harry. Harry who had been quick to jump and contradict Liam after he called their performance on stage ‘a ritual of courting’.

 

“We’re just friends having fun and playing with the stereotypes Liam,” he glanced at Louis to make sure they were on the same page. “The public is expecting us, as an Omega and an Alpha, to do exactly that; courting, teasing and almost making out on stage because we can’t control ourselves. We were just giving them what they want, right Lou?”

 

“Yes, exactly, stop trying to find excuses as to why you’re losing, Leemo.” Louis said. Harry’s song was next so the boy tapped lightly on Louis’ thigh to signal him that he needed to go on stage.

 

“Break a leg, babe!” Harry sheepishly flashed him a smile and went on stage. 

 

Before the song even began, Harry took the mic and started to talk to the crowd.

 

“Hi everyone! I hope you’re all having a great night!” Some people clapped their hands but overall, it seemed that nobody was really listening to him. Louis was though, he knew that the Alpha was out of his comfort zone. Unlike Louis, he rarely went on stage on his own. 

 

“I’m going to sing [“Sunny” by Bobby Hebb](https://open.spotify.com/track/0glf1RZy4GwcIKdCzoG5Si), it’s dedicated to my personal sun.” Harry made a sign to the guy who was playing the songs and the first notes of the upbeat song were heard in the pub. Louis couldn’t help but wonder who this person was Harry talked about. Had Harry finally found his future mate and didn’t say a word about it to Louis? He couldn’t help but feel a little jealous and angry for not knowing. He thought he shared a special bond with Harry. 

 

Harry’s deep voice startled him out of his thoughts. 

 

_ Sunny _

_ Yesterday my life was filled with rain _

_ Sunny _

_ You smiled at me and really eased the pain _

_ Now the dark days are gone, and the bright days are here _

_ My sunny one shines so sincere _

_ Sunny one so true, I love you _

 

_ Sunny _

_ Thank you for the sunshine bouquet _

_ Sunny _

_ Thank you for the love you brought my way _

_ You gave to me your all and all _

_ And now I feel ten feet tall _

_ Sunny one so true, I love you _

  
  


A nudge from Liam’s elbow had Louis turning his head towards his friends for the first time since the song started.

 

“Is he singing for you?” 

 

“What?! Why would you think that? He said it’s for his, I quote, personal sun.” Louis retorted, using imaginary quotation marks with his fingers. In the background, he could hear Harry continuing hypnotising the crowd with his deep voice. 

 

_ Sunny _

_ Thank you for the truth you let me see _

_ Sunny _

_ Thank you for the facts from A to Z _

_ My life was torn like wind-blown sand _

_ And a rock was formed when you held my hand (oh, sunny) _

_ Sunny one so true, I love you. _

_ Sunny _

_ Thank you for the smile upon your face _

_ Hmm, sunny _

_ Thank you, thank you for the gleam that shows its grace _

_ You're my spark of nature's fire _

_ You're my sweet complete desire _

_ Sunny one so true, yes, I love you _

 

All off a sudden, it was all too much for Louis, the pang of jealousy he felt in the pit of stomach and his need of fresh air made him excuse himself and go outside for a breather. What was happening to him? Of course Harry was fit and basically the definition of a perfect Alpha mate but he was his friend, who apparently had found the love of his life so why was Louis was feeling weird about it? Why was he bothered? He should be happy for Harry and instead he was outside pacing back and forth. 

 

“Lou!” Suddenly, Niall was at the pub’s entrance shouting his name. “Lou, you need to come back inside! Logan is singing right now!” 

 

“Logan? As in Logan my ex?” Niall was certainly wrong, Logan hated singing in public, he always ditched Louis just before karaoke night would began back when they were dating. 

 

“Yes that Logan, come on, he is singing for you I think.”

 

As soon as Louis entered the pub the upbeat song filled the air and his ears. Logan was, indeed, on stage, looking like a madman, singing his lungs out ‘Do you love me?’ by The Contours.

  
  


_ You didn't even want me around _

_ And now I'm back to let you know I can really shake 'em down _

 

_ Do you love me? (I can really move) _

_ Do you love me? (I'm in the groove) _

_ Now do you love me? _

_ (Do you love me now that I can dance?) _

_ Watch me, now _

_ (Work, work) ah, work it out baby _

_ (Work, work) well, I'm gonna drive you crazy _

_ (Work, work) ah, just a little bit of soul, now? _

_ (Work) _

_ Now I can mash potatoes (I can mash potatoes) _

_ I can do the twist (I can do the twist) _

_ Tell me, baby, do you like it like this? _

_ Tell me (tell me) tell me _

 

Louis was so taken aback that he didn’t realise he had returned to the booth with the help of Niall. He could feel Harry though, sat next to him but something was wrong with him, the Alpha seemed angry. His scent was strong and thick and he could feel the vibrations of his foot bouncing on the floor. 

 

“What is he doing here?” Harry asked him, his usual pretty green eyes now blackened by his dilated pupils that were sending daggers towards the stage. 

 

“I don’t know, I was not expecting him to ever come sing here.” Louis was still mesmerised by the spectacle in front of his eyes. What was happening tonight? And why did Logan keep looking at him like that? “I think he is singing for me?” Louis said, not convinced. 

 

“Yeah I told you! He’s singing his love for you! That’s so twisted mate!” Niall seemed as usual to find the situation hilarious. He was whistling and clapping his hands as if his favourite singer was performing on stage.

 

“Ni! Can you tone it down please?! He is a proper stalker! Louis told me it’s over and he’s insisting.” Harry exclaimed snapping his fingers in front of Niall to have his attention. The boy only frowned and chased Harry’s hand from in front of his face. In the background, Logan was singing the last lyrics of his song.

 

“There! It’s finished, you happy now?” Niall pouted and got up to go get a refill.

 

“I’m sorry Lou, sometimes I don’t understand this kid.” Harry said with a gentle voice, “Are you ok? Do you want to leave?” 

 

“What? Why leave? No way Harold!” Their names were suddenly called for their second duos and Louis smiled, “Let’s go Harold, let’s show them who are the kings of the night!” 

 

They both strode to the stage, Harry being significantly closer to Louis than usual but the Omega didn’t mind, Harry was just being overprotective because of his ex. 

 

Once on stage, they exchanged a smile and the first notes of [“Build Me Up Buttercup” by The Foundations](https://open.spotify.com/track/3XcuLPQb1LG13ZJEEa6wUI) filled the pub. Louis started to sing the first verse playing along the lyrics.

 

_ Why do you build me up (build me up) Buttercup, baby _

_ Just to let me down (let me down) and mess me around _

_ And then worst of all (worst of all) you never call, baby _

_ When you say you will (say you will) but I love you still _

_ I need you (I need you) more than anyone, darlin' _

_ You know that I have from the start _

_ So build me up (build me up) Buttercup, don't break my heart _

 

Harry played along and took the lead.

 

_ "I'll be over at ten", you told me time and again _

_ But you're late, I wait around and then (bah-dah-dah) _

_ I went to the door, I can't take any more _

_ It's not you, you let me down again _

_ Baby, baby, try to find _

_ (Hey, hey, hey!) A little time and I'll make you happy _

_ (Hey, hey, hey!) I'll be home _

_ I'll be beside the phone waiting for you _

_ Ooo-oo-ooo, ooo-oo-ooo _

 

Louis was laughing at Harry’s silliness, the boy was playing so hard to get into Louis’ pants that the Omega had to focus to stay in his role. 

 

_ Why do you build me up (build me up) Buttercup, baby _

_ Just to let me down (let me down) and mess me around _

_ And then worst of all (worst of all) you never call, baby _

_ When you say you will (say you will) but I love you still _

_ I need you (I need you) more than anyone, darlin' _

_ You know that I have from the start _

_ So build me up (build me up) Buttercup, don't break my heart _

_ You were my toy but I could be the boy you adore _

_ If you'd just let me know (bah-dah-dah) _

_ Although you're untrue, I'm attracted to you all the more _

_ Why do I need you so _

 

The crowd was whistling and singing along at that stage and Louis felt so happy he kept messing with Harry while kissing him on the cheek at any opportunity he could get. 

 

When the song finished they were both panting and a little sweaty but ecstatic from the rush of energy and good vibes that were given by the audience. They were definitely tonight’s winners once again.

 

“Oh my god! That was so good!” Louis said while jumping into Harry’s arms. The Alpha was already down off the stage asking for Louis’ hand to help him down as well. 

 

“Umfgh! Lou, you could let me know when you plan on jumping on me!” Harry laughed but lingered into Louis’ embrace, putting his hands under Louis’s bum. The Omega almost whined in pleasure. God, Harry smelled so good tonight, he just wanted to snuggle in his arms, his nose on his neck. 

 

“Oii! Put me down!” Louis said with an inflection in his voice that meant the opposite. Harry obeyed without adding a word, his facial expression suddenly changing to an angry one.

 

Louis didn’t even have the time to turn his head to see what was bothering Harry before he heard his ex-boyfriend.

 

“So that’s your new toy?” Logan was smugly eyeing Harry who had a protective hand on Louis’ shoulder.

 

“My new what? What are you talking about Logan?” Louis was getting more pissed by the minute; honestly the nerve Logan has disrupting Louis’ favorite weekly evening like this and being rude to him. 

 

“Your new boy, you were done with me so you went for that!” Logan spat, glancing at Harry. “I always hated smelling his scent on you.” 

 

“Mate, you really need to leave now.” Harry stepped forward in front of Louis. Logan only laughed before glancing at Louis behind Harry.

 

“You can’t even speak for yourself anymore? It’s pathetic!” And with that he turned on his heels and left leaving Louis stunned by what had just happened.

 

“Harry, what the heck man, why did you interfere like that?” Louis was so pissed, why did Harry intervene like that? Why did Alphas always have to act like that, like Omegas couldn’t defend themselves. Louis didn’t even wait for an answer and stormed out of the pub. 

 

“Louis wait!” Of course Harry had to run after him. “Louis, please listen to me.” 

 

“Or what Harry? You’re going to use your Alpha voice on me?” Louis was already taking a cigarette and his lighter out of his back pockets. He needed a smoke. Harry was acting weird tonight and ruining the evening. Why his Omega status always messed up everything was beyond Louis’ understanding. 

 

“Louis, what the fuck, of course no I wouldn’t!” Harry responded with a pinch in his voice as if he was scandalised that Louis could even think that Harry would use his status to dominate Louis. “I just-,  I thought-, I don’t know, okay!” Harry was pulling on his hair in frustration. “I hated Logan from the beginning and when I learned that he was stalking you on your phone, it made me angry, I couldn’t control it.”

 

“So you had to go all Alpha on him, that’s what you’re telling me?” Louis snickered nervously.

 

“I don’t really know what happened back there, I’m sorry Louis.” Harry took a tentative step towards the Omega. “I won’t do it again, ok? I know you’re perfectly capable of dealing with him or anyone else for that matter.”

 

Harry was now so close and tentatively smiling at him, Louis couldn’t stay mad at this cherub face.

 

“I can’t with you, you know that!” He laughed and hugged Harry, putting his head on Harry’s shoulder. He was so close to his neck, to the wonderful smell, he didn’t dare sniff but the scent was so powerful, Louis could smell it easily from where he was. The pub’s door opened in the background letting out the inside noise and right when Louis glanced up to look at the pub’s entrance he saw Logan and two other people having a smoke, Logan didn’t seem to have noticed that Louis was out there as well. 

 

“Harry, Logan is coming.” Louis whispered not moving from his spot. The Alpha tightened lightly his embrace  before releasing Louis. 

 

“No, I have an idea,” Louis snuggled closer into Harry’s arms, “please scent me, if he smells you on me, he’ll have to leave me alone.” 

 

“What?” Harry took two steps backwards, a look of disbelief painted across his face. 

 

“Oh come on, don’t look at me like that!” Louis was a little hurt that the thought of scenting him would have Harry reacting like that. 

 

“No it’s just-,” Harry stammered, “Are you sure?” 

 

“Of course, come on,” Louis opened his arms wide to welcome the Alpha but Harry still seemed reluctant “Come on Harry do I need to beg?” 

 

That apparently did the trick, Harry hastened to take the Omega in his arms, putting his nose right into Louis’ scent gland. That was the first time Harry was smelling him so close and Louis almost whimpered at this new feeling. Harry was so gentle, releasing his scent all over Louis, sniffing softly into Louis’ neck and even kissing the sensitive spot. 

 

“Harry...” Louis’ body was reacting stronger than any other time an Alpha scented him. He couldn’t help but moan and let go of any control he still had. 

 

“Lou, you smell so good. You’re so perfect.” Harry responded by kissing and licking Louis’ scent gland, leaving the boy in his arms going limp. 

 

“Why did you lie to me?” Logan’s voice was full of venom and so close that Louis blinked his eyes opened and disentangled himself from Harry.

 

“I never lied to you.” His voice was hoarse and his pupils were certainly hiding all the blue of his eyes but he tried to act as if everything was perfectly fine. 

 

“You reek of him! I can’t believe you already moved on.” 

 

“I think you should leave,” Louis said while taking Harry’s hand, “There’s nothing left to say.” 

 

Louis looked at Harry smiling brightly, “Can you walk me home,  _ babe _ ?” 

 

“Anything for you, love.” Harry responded, while kissing the back of Louis’ hand, not releasing it. They both took off, leaving Louis’ ex on the pathway to watch  them angrily as they left. 

  
  


***

 

When they arrived at Louis’ flat, the Omega felt giddy all over. During the trip back to Louis’ they remained with their fingers intertwined, talking how tonight had been wild. But now that they were both taking their jackets off, Louis felt nervous. What was he supposed to do now? Should they talk about what had happened? Should they pretend that nothing ever happened and just hang out? Thankfully, Harry broke the ice between them.

 

“Louis, I think I need to tell you something.” He started while taking a step forward. “I think I like you.” He was now looking at his hands not daring to lift his head to meet Louis’ eyes. He should have though because the Omega was sporting the brightest smile ever. “I think I realised that I liked you when you were with Logan, I had those feelings, that I could treat you better than he did.”

 

“Harry, can you look at me, please love?” Louis had a lopsided grin and tried to take Harry’s hand in his.

 

“Are you going to let me down softly?” Louis only grinned harder at the sight of Harry being ridiculous and not wanting to meet his gaze. The Omega ducked down to meet Harry’s eyes. 

 

“Love, Can I ask you something?” 

 

Harry only nodded, his eyes big and elusive. 

 

“Who did you sing that song for tonight?” Louis needed to know if he was the “personal sun” Harry had sung about. Tonight had been surprise after surprise and to be honest Louis liked the turn of events so far.

 

“It was for you, Lou.” Louis smiled and leaned closer to the Alpha, finally letting himself inhale Harry’s rich scent. Being closer, Louis could smell some floral notes which contrasted with the Alpha’s usual woody scent. The smell was so captivating that Louis didn’t even notice he was leaning closer and closer with closed eyes into Harry’s neck. “Baby…” The moan that Harry let out startled Louis out of his thoughts and he took two steps back realising he started to scent Harry without his consent.

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t do that usually, I don’t go around scenting people, I-” 

 

“Lou, it’s ok, you can scent me all you want, I’ll be honoured to smell you on me.” Harry interrupted with a shy smile. 

 

“Can I kiss you?” Before Louis realised what he just asked, the words were out of his mouth. Thankfully, Harry only chuckled and closed the distance between them. He was taller than Louis and already wetting his lips with the tip of his tongue. Louis raised his head up slightly to meet Harry’s lips and paused when his lips barely touched Harry’s. They remained like that, breathing in each other’s air until Louis murmured, “I am going to kiss you now.”

 

Harry’s lips tasted like honey from the lip balm he always used, and Louis felt his chin being tilted up at the same time as he dug his fingers into Harry’s waist. They kissed until they were out of breath; until they couldn’t bear the dizziness of the sexual arousal anymore. 

 

“Louis, I need-,” Harry rasped while kissing Louis’ jaw.

 

“I know,” Louis let out with a shaky voice, “Bedroom, Harry, please.” Without any other warning, Louis removed himself from Harry’s embrace, who whined at the loss, to lead them to his bedroom. As soon as the door was closed, Harry backed Louis up against it and proceeded                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                              to kiss him with more intent, Louis let him lead the kiss and felt his tongue being massaged by Harry’s, his bottom lip being bitten raw, leaving him with flushed cheeks and his knees buckling. 

 

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long.” Harry exhaled while biting and sucking Louis’ neck. The marks he was creating were so close to his scent gland, Louis was aching for Harry to scent him. 

 

“Why-,” Louis whimpered at a particular strong bit, “Why have you never said anything?” At that, Harry removed his face from Louis’ neck, biting his bottom lip and not meeting Louis’ gaze. 

 

“I guess there was never a good time.” He exhaled shakily, “But I’ve always liked you.” Harry was self consciously fidgeting with the strands of his hair that never seemed to stay behind his ears, and Louis just melted on the spot. This was his Harry, the same boy who bought him his tea every morning , the same boy who bantered back and forth with him because he knew that Louis loved to tease his friends and this was his Harry, the prettiest Alpha he had ever laid eyes on. 

 

“Harry, kiss me please.” Louis blurted out, throwing away all apprehension and resistance. He pulled the Alpha by the shirt and Harry crowded up against him in no time with a shy smile on his face. 

 

“Lou, can I ask you something?” He whispered into Louis’ ear letting his hands wander across Louis’ back and bum. The contact between the large hands and his skin made Louis whimper and arch his hips into Harry’s. He felt Harry’s hardness through his pants and latched onto Harry’s neck. 

 

“What?” He moaned, leaving his hips pressed against Harry’s.

 

“Can I eat you out?” Harry murmured so quietly Louis almost didn't hear.

 

“You want to what ?” Louis was so dizzy from their scents melting away that he slightly pushed Harry away from him in order to meet his gaze. 

 

“I’ve wanted to for so long.” Harry answered apologetically scratching his neck, “Please?” He added meeting Louis’ eyes to show his certainty about it. 

 

“God Harry! You can't just say shit like that without warning!” Louis was blushing so hard, he could feel his cheeks growing hotter by the minute. “Yes, okay.” Is all he replied before Harry was crowding up against him again with more fervour. 

 

“Thank you babe, you won't regret it.” Harry said while flipping him over and proceeding to remove his shirt and pants. 

 

“Wait!” Louis turned around, while making a mess of his clothes now on the floor. “I want to undress you.” Harry’s smile grew wider and he let Louis slowly remove his shirt first, followed by his trousers. When he finally tugged on the waistband of Harry's boxers, he felt Harry’s breathing hitch. Louis proceeded to take his sweet time, kneeling down in front of Harry's crotch and playing with the material of his boxers. He kissed Harry’s cock through the fabric, licking and blowing cold air on the length just to see the Alpha panting and biting back moan after moan. 

 

“Please, stop being such a tease, Lou!”

 

“Never.” Louis huffed but proceeded to finally remove Harry’s pants. “But right now I'm done with you.” Harry’s cock was now in front of his face, thick and already sporting an angry red colour. He couldn't help but wet his lips at the beautiful sight but Harry caught him before he could get his mouth on it. 

 

“Another time babe.” Louis blushed at the endearing name, “Come on, up, my turn to tease you.” He added grasping Louis’ chin. 

 

Louis followed the order willingly and after another filthy kiss, he turned around. He actually loved having his hole played with, certainly a very Omega feature of him but he normally would not allow it the first time he had sex. Harry was an exception because Louis knew deep down he could trust him. 

 

When he smelled the musky scent crowding him from behind once again he could not help but moan. Harry took his time, letting his fingers travel down his spine leaving goosebumps behind.

 

“You're so pretty Lou, I can't believe I'm this lucky.” He kissed Louis’ neck where his gland scent was and continued down Louis’ back until he reached the dimples at the bottom of his spine. Louis was a right mess and nothing had really happened yet. 

 

“Harry, God, stop talking and get on with it already!” He sputtered while arching his back into Harry’s face. He was already so aroused he could feel his slick dripping down his thighs. 

 

“Shh baby, I'm here, I'll make you feel good.” Harry kneeled down behind Louis and started massaging the round cheeks in his two hands. “So soft, baby, so round and plump for me.” Harry kissed softly all over Louis’ bum then proceeded to suck and lick until Louis hissed. He then hungrily pulled   his cheeks apart to blow cool air right on Louis’ hole which had the Omega blabbering incomprehensible words. 

 

“Harry please.” Louis choked while spreading his legs wider. He felt self conscious for about two seconds when he realised he was spread wide open against the wall of his room while Harry was eating him out, but next thing he felt was the cold air Harry kept blowing on his hole and he couldn’t help but mewl at the feeling. Harry hadn’t even got  his tongue on him yet and Louis was already rock hard and dripping slick. 

 

Harry finally started to kiss and gently suck his taint. “Smell incredible baby.” Harry nipped at a particular sensitive place which had Louis’ cock blurting beads of precome. “So pretty and pink down there, I wish you could see yourself Lou.”

 

“Harry, please, I need more, I am not gonna last.” Louis pleaded taking his forearm in his mouth to quiet his moans. He always had been told he was  too noisy during sex and he did not want to scare Harry, but what was happening right now felt so good, Louis definitely needed more. Luckily, Harry listened and the next thing he knew, Louis felt a wet tongue on his hole, licking up all the slick that was dripping. “Oh god.” Harry continued for what felt like hours, licking up every last drop of slick, before inserting his tongue into Louis’ hole, which was starting to get loose, silently begging for Harry’s knot. Just thinking about it made Louis arch his bum further into Harry’s mouth who grunted.

 

“You can fuck my tongue if you want.” Harry’s voice was so rough and sinful that Louis gulped but voiced his approval.

 

“Ok, yeah, I’m not gonna last though.”

 

“You can come whenever you want, love.” Harry gently massaged his cheeks and inserted his tongue in once again, gently patting  the back of Louis’ leg to signal he could go on. 

 

Louis shakily thrusted in and out, losing himself in the feeling of Harry’s tongue inside of him, the Alpha was humming and moaning at each thrust leaving Louis panting and ready to come. Without any warning, Harry took Louis’ cock in hand and started to stroke it, making sure to tease the slit on every upstroke.

 

“Oh god, Harry!” Louis came, shooting hot spurts of come on his stomach and coating Harry’s fingers in the process. Harry was right behind, jerking himself off and tensing before coming as well, letting out a deep moan. Louis’ body felt so light and it was only when he felt Harry’s arms around his waist, helping him walk toward his bed, that he understood his legs gave out and Harry had picked him up by his waist. 

 

“Baby, do you hear me?” Harry was lying him down on his bed, pulling away the covers and fighting with the tissue box to extract one to clean up Louis’ stomach. 

 

“Harry, cuddle.” Is all Louis mumbled before his eyes became too heavy to keep open, and he was falling asleep.

 

***

 

Louis woke up feeling warm. He hated mornings more than anything but right now he found himself softly smiling with his eyes still closed, because he felt wonderful. He snuggled a little deeper into his warm bed and towards the source of heat, which was behind him. Realisation hit him, minutes later when he was about to fall back into a deep sleep, when the source of heat behind him started to stir. Louis’ opened his eyes  so quickly that he had to blink back the bright light bathing his room. Nonetheless, he manoeuvred himself out of his duvet to sit up and look behind him.

 

Harry. Harry was in his bed, his hair all over his face and his eyes still closed. His hand was searching out Louis’ warm body, but all he found was Louis’ leg.

 

“Harry, wake up.” Louis whispered. 

 

“I am awake,” Harry rolled on his back with his eyes still closed. “Come back to sleep, love.” He added patting his chest to signal to Louis he could lay there. 

 

Tentatively, Louis laid down on the Alpha’s chest. “So, everything is okay?” 

 

Harry only kissed his hair and put a protective hand on Louis’ back. “Everything is okay for me, if everything is okay for you.” 

 

Louis bit back a smile and nuzzled closer to Harry allowing himself to scent him. “Everything is perfect.”

  
  
  


END

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Please leave a kudo or/and a comment! They make my day :) Come say [hello](http://pocketsunshineharry.tumblr.com)?


End file.
